


夜有所梦

by asgardsloki



Series: 抖森X你 [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, real person fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 你拿着Tom 的电话号码回了宿舍，犹豫了很久是否拨打





	夜有所梦

**Author's Note:**

> 酒会车，偷情梗，pwp

从你穿着那件极不合身的西装外套回到了学校已经过去了一个星期，他留在你身上的痕迹也开始变得浅淡，你一遍遍的看着他留下的电话号码，有好几次都想要拨出去，却在最后一刻选择了放弃。  
难道真的叫他赔偿你的衬衫？  
或是跟他表白？  
对于他而言，你只是一个偶遇的，还算可爱的小姑娘，他留下了电话却不一定期待获得回应，再说，也许这是他某个助理的电话也说不准。  
你这样想着，又一次的放下了手机，向后倒进了柔软的床铺。  
“要是当时把电话号码留给他就好了”  
你小声嘟囔着把脸埋进了床上整齐摆放着的他的西装外套里，深深的吸了一口气，淡淡的橙子香已然消退的差不多，你闭上眼睛，想象自己在他的怀里。

“嗨，你好”  
熟悉的男低音在你身后响起，你头皮一麻，险些握不住手里的香槟杯，你猛的回头，纤长的流苏耳坠甩了上去，挂在了你头发吹出来的造型上，你来不及去管不听话的耳坠，只顾着看他却说不出话。  
他端着杯红酒站在你的背后，一身的深蓝色西装显的他更挺拔了点，和你们上次见面相比，他似乎胖了一点点，也长出了胡子，毛茸茸的看起来像是一颗猕猴桃，你不合时宜的想着。  
他似乎是觉得你呆呆的站在原地没有反应是一件非常有趣的事，你听的见他小声的嘀咕了一句：  
“可爱的小姑娘”  
你眨了眨眼睛，终于反应了过来，掩饰性的撩了撩刘海。  
“oh 你…你好 Tom。”  
出口的一瞬间你才发现自己的声音都带着紧张的抖音，你尴尬的闭上了嘴，他却笑了起来，伸手从你的头发上摘下了耳坠，你因为他突如其来的凑近而晕红了脸颊，他却没有放过窘迫的你，而是拈着你的耳坠打量了半天，像是再看什么稀奇的珍宝。  
“很漂亮”  
他真心实意的赞美着，你只觉得好像有电流窜上了背脊，你紧张的捏着手里的杯子。  
“谢…谢谢”  
这简直太丢人了，你在心里哀嚎着，明明连最亲密的事情都做过了，你却觉得这种程度的接近让你接受不了，他若有所思的打量着你红透了的脸颊，指腹揉上了你的耳垂，丝滑的男音在你耳边低低的响起。  
“我说的是你”  
你双腿一软，几乎就要支撑不住跌进他的怀里，你咬牙切齿的在心里骂他犯规，而食髓知味的身体却开始战栗，你仰着头看他的脸，浅绿色的眼睛凝视着你，你只觉得心跳的一下比一下急切，你伸出手想要摸一下他的面容。  
就在这时大厅的灯熄灭了，一束追光打在了舞台上，宴会的主人正缓步上台开始致辞，你愣了愣，一只温热的大手抓住了你的手腕，拉着你急匆匆的走向一个方向，你踉跄了几步，小跑着跟上了他的步伐。  
他把你推进了一个房间，你摸索着想要开灯却被他按住了手拉进了怀里，火热的拥抱带着你熟悉的气息，你的手攀上了他的脖颈，他捧住了你的脸颊，滚烫的亲吻铺天盖地的落了下来，你被他推靠在了墙上，他的手隔着晚礼服的褶皱在你的腰际抚摸。  
你气喘吁吁的结束了让你窒息的亲吻，微弱的星光从窗户里漏了进来，适应了黑暗之后你发现他把你带到了休息室，你咽了咽口水，不知道是不是你想的那个意思，他意犹未尽的舔着唇瓣，动作色气又充满诱惑，你低低的呻吟了一声，不管不顾的扑进了他的怀里。  
你的手急切的抚摸着他的胸膛，想要解开衬衫的扣子，他握住了你的手指，笑着摇了摇头，你不满的在他的胸口拧了一把，他倒抽了一口气，报复的握住了你的胸乳。  
你抹胸的礼服被整个翻了下去，他有些急切的揉弄着你的双峰，含着你的乳头吮吸，细碎的快感从你的胸口蔓延开来，你靠在墙上小口抽着气，一墙之隔的大厅里已经隐约响起了音乐，显然宴会已经开始，你不知道会不会有人突然闯进来看到你和Tom现在的样子，你有些紧张的频频看向门口，他察觉到你的分神，十分不满的叼着你的乳尖用牙齿碾磨。  
你的呻吟冲口而出，你的腿心酸软，粘腻的液体润湿了内裤，轻微的刺痛感反而加速了欲望的发酵，你再也无暇顾及场所是否合适，只顾着握着他的手臂在他的怀里扭动，他得意的笑了起来，手掌滑进了你的裙子，手指甫一触到内裤的边缘就沾上了晶亮的液体，他隔着内裤揉按着你的花蕊，你像是抽掉了脊骨的小动物，依附着他勉强站着。  
你的穴口翕合着，内里的空虚和麻痒几乎要把你逼疯，你抬起一条腿缠上了他的腰，你搂着他的肩膀充满渴求的望着他。  
“Tom……”  
你软软的叫着他的名字，嗓音中充满了迫切的欲望，他的手指停顿了一瞬，扯掉了你的内裤，你隐约听见了拉链拉开的声音，你几乎是迫不及待的凑了上去，他握着你的腰把你举了起来，你顺势把双腿缠上了他的腰，滚热的阴茎抵在你的穴口浅浅的戳弄，你迫不及待的吮紧了他的顶端，他却突然松开了手，重力让你一下子吞进了他的整根性器，你只觉得头皮发麻，你的心脏跳的前所未有的快，你的手指死死攥着他的衣袖。  
他堵住了你的嘴，他的舌缠着你的舌尖，粗大的性器像是要把你刺穿一样狠狠的顶弄着你，你说不出话，不论是求饶或是赞赏都化作了微弱的呜呜声，你赤裸的后背在墙上磨的生疼，淫液从你们交合的地方溢出顺着你的腿根滑落，地上很快积了浅浅一摊晶亮的水痕，你所有无处宣泄的欲望都在体内堆积，你的脚趾蜷起，洁白的小腿在他的身侧摇晃。  
你睁大了眼睛看他，他的眼睛里反射着窗外的星光，你小腹抽搐，花穴紧紧的吮吸着他的性器，他哼了一声，更加用力的摆动着腰部，硕大几乎整根抽出，一路刮着层层叠叠的媚肉，再用力顶进你的身体，伞状顶端有意无意的蹭过你最敏感的区域。  
你痉挛着试图蜷缩起身体，大量透明的液体从深处涌出，浇在了他的顶端，眼泪顺着你的眼角接二连三的滚落，你的眼前一片白日星光。他深吸了一口气，性器抽出了一半。  
敲门声突兀的响起，你陡然意识到了自己的处境，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他却不管不顾的继续在你的身体里横冲直撞，你推挤着他的肩膀，试图让他先放开你，然而他却纹丝不动的继续操弄着你的身体。  
门把手开始转动， 你几乎要感觉到绝望，花穴下意识的咬紧了他的肉棒，他舒服的粗喘出声，你感觉到他的性器涨的更大，门把手转到了底端，你无望的闭上了眼，门却没有开，你意识到了Tom锁上了门，你长出了一口气，他似乎是笑了一声也似乎没有，因为你已经被他狂风暴雨般的动作卷进了更深沉的欲望，直到他把滚烫的精液统统射进你的身体之后你才稍微恢复了一点意识。  
他把你放了下来，你双膝一软，差点跪了下去，他拉了你一把，你感觉到在你凌乱的裙子底下，粘腻的液体正顺着你的大腿缓缓流淌，他轻轻的亲吻了你的额头，就在你想要说些什么的时候，开门的声音让你几乎跳了起来。

你的室友一边讲着电话一边粗鲁的推开了寝室的门，你惊恐的弹坐起来发现这只是你的迷梦，你好好的躺在寝室的床上，身边放着Tom的西装外套，你拧开床头挂着的水杯喝了两口，后知后觉的发现内裤一片湿粘。  
还好你的室友什么也没有发现，你呆呆的在床边坐了一会，梦中的情景和上星期的情事交错在你脑海里闪过，你冲动的捞起手机，按下了那串烂熟于心的号码，带着破釜沉舟的勇气按下了拨号键。  
END


End file.
